


The Accident

by asimpforkaminari



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ANGST ???, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Swearing, TW: SelfHarm, TW: Suicide, i finished this at 3am bye, i- idek-, idk how to write, idktbh, this is a bit much-, this is shit, what is this, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpforkaminari/pseuds/asimpforkaminari
Summary: "Do you blame yourself?""What?""Well, it's quite common in this situation for a patient to feel a kind of....""𝐆𝐔𝐈𝐋𝐓.""What situation?""The accident."A story about a young boy named Izuku Midoriya and how he became a hacker criminal. His formal best friend finds him like this and realize what the 'accident' did to him.no quirk auhacker authis is a tododeku 😄 and it will have plenty of crossovers the LOV dont exist in here other then dabi but he's irrelevant in this tbh but theres gonna be danganronpa crossovers and some genshin impact maybe other animes/games idk tbh what im doing with this-
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Accident

a/n this is my 2nd fanfic and it isn't anything like I've done so far so pls bare with me also swearing, abuse, violence, drugs, alcohol, s**c*d*, and sh will be referenced/used in this fanfic and i do not own any characters just the story so enjoy and have fun !!!  
-  
Izuku Midoriya, also known as Deku. Walked away from the scene. He has just blown up a building. He was a criminal, a very famous criminal and hacker. He became a criminal because of an accident that happened when he was a kid.

FLASHBACK

"Mom?" Izuku yelled out for his mom. "Anyone??" He continues to yell, but no answer. Then suddenly he hears a voice cry out "HOW DARE YOU! YOU KILLED HER! GO KIIL YOURSELF" Izuku woke up in a sweat. It was just a nightmare he thought. He then got out of bed after checking the time. He was late for school, but he really did not care all he wanted to do was forget that dream. When he got to class Bakugo waited there for him obviously to bully and pick on him. "Hey Deku" he said in a loud and aggressive voice making Izuku flinch. "Yes, Kacchan?" Deku said quietly making sure to keep his guard up. Bakugo hits Deku making him wince in pain. Bakugo continues to kick and hurt Deku. Todoroki then comes in and sees the scene in front of him "Get away from him!" Todoroki yelled in an angry monotoned voice rushing over to grab Bakugo's hand. "What the hell do you want icy-hot!" Bakugo stated obviously annoyed with Todoroki's action. "Leave him or I'll get Mr. Aizawa" Todoroki said in a stern monotone voice with a hint of anger and annoyance. Bakugo huffed and sighed walking away. Todoroki turned and looked at Deku helping him up. "Are you alright Midoirya?" He asked with a concerned smile and in a monotoned voice with a hint of sympathy and concern in his voice. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you though Todoroki!" The boy replied while trying to get up.

T.s

Later that day Bakugo came back and told Izuku "Go take a swan dive off the school roof stupid nerd!" Deku wasn't shocked at what the blonde said. He was always like this since they were younger. He was told this pretty much daily, but it was different this time he took what Bakugo said into consideration 'Maybe I should take his advice and actually do it...' When the green haired boy was on his way home, he started too slowly loose himself. He walked by a hair store and decided to go in and pick up a black hair dye. By the time he got home he was a completely different person he thought different, he was more strategic and more on guard, but he also wanted to die. He entered his house taking his shoes off and going to the bathroom and dying his hair. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife going back to the bathroom he began to cut himself not feeling the pain. He felt numb. He felt the urge to die he hated living. He had a want to burn down a building. Once he was finished with everything, he went to his bedside table opening a secret compartment and grabbed his matches. He threw on his hoodie and left. He went to his school forgetting his mom worked there as a teacher, he burned it down his mom never coming out. He realized what he did and ran, ran far away. He entered his house. The police showing up and knocking on his door. He slowly walked down to the door opening it saying "Mom! You're finally back! You have the key so why-" He was caught off by the officer saying "Your mom is dead." Deku knew what they meant. He had killed his mom. He continued putting up his innocent act and fake cried. "What... no.... no... you can't be serious! She's alive she's not dead!" he said backing away. "Im sorry someone burned down the school and she was burned alive in there. He knew. He was the one to do it. He killed the only person to understand him. It was all HIS FAULT. He killed her. The police stayed a bit and questioned him. When they left he broke out laughing. He just got away with murder and 3rd degree arson. He can't believe it. He was laughing at the death of his mom. His own mother.

T.s his mom's funeral

Todoroki was there comforting a crying Izuku who didn't need it since it was all fake, but he didn't know that. Izuku's dad was there. His dad was abusive he drank alcohol daily. He didn't want him here but Izuku was now in his custody his dad was crying he didn't know why his dad was always heartless and stupid. But Izuku didn't care. The rest of the time Izuku faked cried and Todoroki comforted him. Todoroki had always liked the boy and wanted to be more then his friend, but he knew it would ruin their friendship. Izuku didn't know his feelings towards his friend and really didn't care.

T.s again cause this author is lazy asf

Izuku went with his dad back home when they entered his dad turned and slapped him and said "I KNEW YOU KILLED HER!" his dad yelled angerly "HOW DARE YOU! YOU KILLED HER! GO KIIL YOURSELF" yelled more making Izuku flinch. His dad then pushed him and beaten him more. All Izuku could do was laugh he couldn't feel anything, so he just laughed. "YOU PSYCHO HOW DARE YOU!" his dad continued to yell. He didn't care he couldn't care less.

END OF FLASHBACK

Deku walked away his criminal name was Deku because everyone called him that even Bakugo. Only because to Bakugo it meant worthless. Deku then met up with Kaminari and Hange his two best friends now. But out of the corner of his eye he saw him. Shoto Todoroki.

a/n  
hehe a cliffhanger 😄 i hope y'all enjoy this !!


End file.
